An Unforseen Event
by ShadowKagamine
Summary: Silent Hill 2 & 4 are mixed together for my first published fanfic. Henry finally meets someone other than a sacrament meant to die. However, that doesn't mean its safe. I also added a little suprise for Henry  JamesxHenry fluff for now; will be more ch.'
1. Ch1

Herro people, this is the start of my first ever fanfiction so I still getting the hang of it. I know there are grammar mistakes but its late and i don't feel like changing them right now

so this is a James x Henry fanfic thing. Don't like yaoi, DON'T READ simple as that. still debating on whether or not to have smut :/ (i'll discuss that with my editor, since she's a raging yaoi fan also)

positive feedback is always appreciated Well I'll see how it goes ~nyoron

* * *

><p>Henry had awoken from his nightmare once again, but it seemed to feel different.<p>

Instead of hearing frantic screams and monsters drooling and dragging, he heard laughter.

A loud voice laughed as Henry cautiously walked through the dreaded town, searching for it. But it was all around him. It was joined in with others, getting louder with each step he took.

Henry was more confused than frightened. Right before he reached the gateway back to the real world it all stopped. It became silent and still. Without another thought He crawled back through and like all the other times, he woke with a dizzy head, still in his bed, safe. For now.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself.

However, since weirder things have happened to him, he just shrugged it off and went exploring around his apartment, looking for anymore changes.

"Now... let's see..." there were a few things out of the ordinary.

In his storage box, all of his items were gone, the clothes in his closet were also missing, and it looked like someone came in and cleaned the entire apartment.

He noticed that his red notebook was still there so he picked it up and wrote some more notes in it.

DAY: 36

-laughter

-another death with odd number carved

-another hand print

-it must mean something but what?

Henry closed the book and relaxed for a couple minutes. He had to think this through.

"Ok all I have for a weapon is a my worn out pipe... and I'm almost out of supplies for my medical kit too... so if I go in I could take the alleyway and avoid as many creatures as I can and just get it over with... I just have to get out of here so what do I have to lose?

Heaving a big sigh, Henry removed himself from the couch and started for the bathroom. Glancing into it, he noticed that the hole got much bigger. So much that there was no longer a sink.

Henry was a little hesitant to go in, but just as he stepped back a powerful force began to pull him in. Henry struggled but it was useless because of how much strength it had on him.

"w-what is this?" Henry stuttered as he was drawn closer and closer. He knew he had no other choice but to go in so finally surrendering; he crawled in and slowly went forward through the dark tunnel.

Suddenly he heard a faint chuckle in the distance, then a ghostly laugh. It became louder and louder. Henry then felt something happening to his clothes. They grew and changed but felt softer. Henry was a little worried so he fastened his pace.

MEANWHILE...

BANG. BANG. BANG.

James kept on shooting at walking body-bags. Acidic saliva dripped from what would be expected to be their mouths.

FIRE. RELOAD. FIRE. RELOAD.

He kept running. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Using every bit of that energy to get away. Finally he saw an opening between two buildings.

He knew he was much smaller than the creature and that opening is his size so he easily slide through the opening.

The body bag screeched as it tried to fit into it. James sighed in relief and he inched toward the other side.

Before emerging from the crack he glanced around for anymore enemies.

All clear.

Slicking out of the crack he was still cautious of his every movement.

He paused…

Silence

James took one step and scaled the wall trying to blend his jacket in with the army green building paint.

"It's quiet..." that's never a good sign but it did give him a little time to check himself. let's see... no medical kit, the plank is chipped up a bit, the pistol had a couple of rounds left, James had a couple of wounds but they're not too serious, so he could probably last a while still before he needs to pay special attention to his condition.

Then out of nowhere he heard a dreaded call of laughter in a ghostly tone. James aimed his gun to everywhere he could think of but there was no one there.

"Who-?"

Suddenly James's radio started to sound off the static that would alert him of another one of those freaks. He searched every where his eyes would let him but still nothing

Henry had to go slowly because of the cloth making him trip over himself.

"What is this?" Henry yelled in his mind. But before anymore thoughts could go through his head he felt a sudden change in gravity so instead of going forward he began to tilt and started falling.

"EEHHHH?" Henry fell faster and faster as he headed for the light.

As he fell past the exit he could clearly see that he was falling from the sky and into the silent hill town.

But where would he land and what if he lands into a huge crowd of monsters? Henry couldn't help but worry as he kept falling.

Meanwhile :P

James was reloading the second to last round of bullets, while glancing around. Hopefully he would have enough time to get the last bullet into the clip.

Click! The last bullet went in.

"Phew... that was clo-"

A small scream became audible to his ears, however just like the laughter, the scream was so spread out that he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

It rose in volume and James now felt a presence is the air.

"Above!" but it was a second too late for him to realize, as a large object landed right on top on James's back

Now he lay on his stomach trying to inhale as much air as his body could. Glancing to his side, he saw that what was on top of him has scars and cuts all along the legs and with the fog around him, it's probably another monster that was able to pounce on him. So, using his arm as a lever, he boosted himself up with so much force and speed that the creature tumbled backwards with an "oof!"

James stood up and gained some distance before pointing the gun straight at whatever that thing was. He always hesitated on shooting new enemies, because he at least wanted to see their faces and see what he was up against.

"...a-oow..."

"What?" with the gun still raised, he inched closer. Subtracting distance foot by foot, until he saw that it was no creature at all but a human!

James put the gun away and rushed over to them.

"M-miss... Are you o-ok?" James stuttered.

"Miss?"

The figure rose by its arms shakily and revealed it to be none other than Henry. James was surprised to the fact that it was a man taking in the fact of ...what he was wearing.

"Who are you?" James tried to calmly ask.

"...H-Henry... Henry Townshend," He coughed while trying to sit up.

"Henry...? Wait... Don't you live in one of the apartments in this town?"

"...Uh yeah but I'm stuck in there. I can't even leave..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I literally can't leave, it's blocked off with several locks..." Henry didn't bother to say how he was able to get here.

"And I guess you didn't have a change of clothes?"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with my-" Henry couldn't finish his sentence after seeing that he was in a frilly white dress with black lacing with long white gloves that went past his elbows. The shoulder lace was tied in a black bow and the skirt went all the way down to cover his feet.

Henry let out a bloodcurdling scream which shocked even James. He glanced around quickly and tried to get Henry to stop but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen, so James grabbed his arm and ran back into the small crack in between the two buildings. Before he could let Henry scream again he held him as close as possible and covered his mouth. Looking to his right, he saw a few of the body bags and decaying leopard dogs run past them. James held his breath as his heart raced faster and faster.

Henry opened his eyes to see what was going on. He blushed at bit when he saw how close he was to James. He could see that he was shorter than him and James had silky dirty-blonde hair with a few pieces a rubble in it. He had a light tanned skin tone which went well with his hair and grassy green eyes, plus he looked fairly strong, probably from swinging the plank that he saw earlier.

Henry peered over and his eyes grew wide with fear as he saw all of those monsters pass by. He began to tremble which made the blonde peer down at him.

Just like Henry did, James examined the smaller figure in front of him. Henry was a lot smaller than James so it was easy to share the small space. He had messy dark brown hair, and his skin was pale and clean, letting his bright green eyes stand out. James also blushed when he saw how well he fit into the dress even though he was male. He actually looked...cute. He had to shake his head in disbelief that he was thinking that right now.

Finally the last body bag left and in the few seconds of relief they could see that there were no more.

"I'll go check it out…" Henry looked up at him and nodded. With caution James peer around the corner and saw that there was nothing there, so he wiggled his way out with Henry following behind him.

"Sorry..." Henry apologized while blushing a light shade of pink

"It's fine I would have done the same thing,"

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, letting the mood lighten.

"Oh but I don't even know your name."

James held out his hand.

James...James Sunderland.

* * *

><p>moar chapters to come :3 review and constructive criticism is always welcome<p> 


	2. Ch2

Hello again, it's been awhile since i uploaded anything since school and everything else is back and ive decided to edit my entire story and the ending (my editor is gonna kill me :'D) so what i hoped to do is going to be changed completely. But It'll still take a while since i broke my keyboard (AGAIN.)

Thank you for reading and liking the story so far, and hopefully i could keep it up! (especially since Im only half way done with both SH games |D)

You read the warnings of fluff on the last page and i dont feel like repeating myself so enjoy(I OWN NOTHING)

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence for a while with James in front leading the way and Henry slowly following. Henry's hands were bawled up in fists.<p>

"I don't understand how and why I'm in a dress..."

"If, I had an answer for that, I would tell you," James quoted.

"Well at least now I know why I heard laughter..."

"You heard it too?"

"Yeah they were probably laughing at me..." Henry blushed and looked down at the embarrassment sadly. He never felt such humiliation in his entire life so he had no idea what to think or say at the moment.

"It's not THAT bad..." James hid his blush by laughing. Even though he couldn't admit it, James thought Henry looked like the cutest thing he's ever seen. He's decided that this town has finally got to him

"If you hadn't noticed, a man in a dress isn't right."

"That's true. So why are you here, Henry?"

"I'm trying to get out of my apartment and look for some answers. I used to be a normal photographer until i moved here. What about you, James?"

"I'm looking for my...sister..." James felt like it wasn't a good idea to say that he was actually looking for his wife. Henry also thought for a moment.

"Well I could help you find her."

James thought for a minute about the offer but finally said ok and they kept walking

A few minutes and they stopped in front of the hospital.

"Why are we here?" Henry asked, confused.

"I was here before and I just feel like I'm missing something and this is going to be the first place to look for it."

The brunette glanced up and saw the rusted cross, but from the corner of his eye he saw a figure fly past. Henry turned around but it was gone. He knew that if they were ambushed, he could just whack it over the head with his trusty pipe and run into the hospital.

"Ok let's go in then, "Henry quickly said nudging him to go inside first. James stepped inside and peered around for any monsters. He then looked with his little flashlight. Henry noticed that his light was gone, so he got a bit closer to James.

"Alright, let's look around then, stay close," James said stepping forward.

Henry felt a bit uneasy in this place, feeling that someone was watching them. They searched room after room to find anything that would help their search. So far nothing was found and they've been searching for hours. Both of them were about to give up when Henry tripped over something.

"What is it?"

"S-something caught my leg" Henry whispered. James lowered his jacket light and saw that it was a medical kit!

"What a great find!" James happily said.

Henry picked it up and looked inside of it. A gauze roll, alcohol pads, disinfectant spray, and a roll of tape. It really was a positive encounter that was for sure. Henry put all of the extra supplies into his own kit and they continued walking. They kept checking rooms and to no prevail did they find anything. Minutes turned to hours. Most of the doors were locked and this search began to seem pointless once again. Henry grew tired and couldn't keep walking in flats anymore, so the next room that they went into, he sat down on the bed.

"James, I can't walk anymore, I-I'm sorry," He couldn't help but apologize.

"Don't worry, just lay here and rest. It wouldn't be a good idea to be weak in this area," James let him lay down and pulled the covers over him. They didn't mind that there was still a stain of blood on the bed, Henry needed sleep and James wanted him to sleep. He closed his eyes slowly making sure that it was ok and safe to. Within seconds Henry was in a deep sleep, nothing would be able to wake him. James pulled a chair from the small desk and sat there to watch over him. There was no way James would leave his side even though they had just met. Not after what happened to Maria. He still remembered when he was here. In this exact same room where he left Maria to rest. When he came back she was gone. And only soon after when he found her, that pyramid headed thing had killed her. If only he was stronger at that time to open the elevator doors in time. But now he's stronger, he made sure of it, after that rampage, killing everything in his path.

James wants to find pyramid head. He wants to find him, rip that steel head plate off, and use his own sword to hack him to pieces. For all that's happened, James has lost a lot of his fear. He became more observant, with keener senses.

James looked over to Henry, who laid there in blissful sleep, despite the situation. A while back in the last location Henry found a place to wash up so his face was shaved and cleaned and softer than before. James leaned over to get a closer look at Henry. Even though he was a male, Henry looked really cute in that dress. James laid a hand on his soft hair but quickly retreated it realizing what he was doing.

"What am I thinking?" James yelled in his mind," Henry is a male! MALE! And anyways, I have a wife and I have to find her..." He droned on and on mumbling nonsense to himself.

Henry turned to face James (still asleep) with his mouth opened a bit. He blushed a bright red knowing that he just can't stop thinking about how cute he looked when he was sleeping...

Meanwhile in Henry's dreams...

Henry was sitting that with an expressionless face in a blank gray room. In front of him, a figure appeared before him. It became clear that the figure was the girl that he met at the old train station. Before he could say anything, the same numbers were carved onto her chest again. Multiple cuts slashed her body, having blood fly along the gray walls. Henry could only stare wide eyed because his body wouldn't move an inch. She fell to the floor with blood gushing out everywhere. Then the boy he met at the orphanage appeared to his left. In an instant, his body caught fire and burnt to ashes. More and more of the people he saw earlier were dying all over again

"It's your fault we died," one called out in a ghostly tone. Soon all the dead carcasses joined in with the chant and kept repeating it. Henry had no other choice but to cry and beg for all this to stop. He was frightened and didn't want these people to die. He knew it wasn't his fault that they were all killed but he couldn't keep them from dying. So in a way he felt as if it was his fault.

Back in reality...

James got bored so he snooped around the room. After searching everywhere else, he left the drawer for last. At last, when nothing was left he reached for the drawer. With one yank on the handle it broke leaving only a small wedge open.

"I wonder if my plank will open it..." and with that he looks around for his plank but stared at nothing wide eyed when he remembered that when the two slid into the crack, James forgot to take the plank with him.

"...great..." he looked around and saw Henry's pipe. Wedging it in-between the crack, he easily pushed it open. Inside was a note. A diary entry.

Dear Journal,

I fell in love! I'm so happy! At first we were just good friends but then it turned into more than that. The first time we met I embarrassed myself so much, but they didn't mind at all! I even cried that same day. Oh well my love cares a lot about me and stayed with me for these grueling days here in the hospital. We've been so happy but I probably won't make it in here. I'm just so happy I could be here beside my beloved...

The rest of the entry is trailed off and unreadable.

James folded the note and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. Going back over to Henry he could clearly see that he had streams of tears flowing down his nose and cheeks. James didn't know what to do.

"M-m...m-make it...stop," Henry whispered softly.

"I-It's not my f-fault...," James became confused to what Henry was saying and wondered what he was thinking about. James only saw him before in the lobby and at the park sometimes but never actually talked to him. He may have said hi once or twice but that was it, so he knows nothing about him.

"Henry," James whispered while shaking him a bit. Henry would not wake up. He just let the hot tears run down his face, but James felt bad for him and wanted him to stop. With a solemn sigh, James couldn't think of anything else to do but pull him over into his arms, lean down, and kiss him.

In Henry's dream, everything disappeared and the wall became pure white. In the distance, He saw a door, so having control again he crawled over to the opening and everything became black

Henry slowly and dizzily opened his eyes. He turned a dark cherry red when he could finally see what was happening. James's lips we're pressed to his and he had no idea why.

He didn't totally hate it; he was just confused and embarrassed. However, James's lips were soft but firm and Henry guessed that this was what woke him from that nightmare. He just gave up on all of his thoughts and closed his eyes again. James picked his head up finally and hugged Henry. If red had a brighter shade Henry would have it, because he was no longer pale white but a bright crimson. But after a few seconds, his muscles relaxed, and it actually felt comforting and out of all the days he's been trapped, this was the one time he felt safe. With his thoughts blurring, he went back to sleep, still being held in James's arms.

* * *

><p>This was lost deep into my computer for a while so hopefully it wasn't that badly grammar'd(grammered? Grammared? whatever..) and I love constructive criticism and compliments so go nuts :3 They help me decide how or if i want to continue.<p> 


End file.
